


Lionstorm's Journey

by Warfall



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warfall/pseuds/Warfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ex-Bloodclan cat must survive through the clan territories shortly after the Bloodclan fight. His collar doesn't help hiding the truth of where he's from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lionstorm: A strong tom cat with golden fur and a darker stripe running down his back.

     It has been one day since the great battle between Lionclan and Bloodclan. The news that Scourge and Bone perished in the battle shocked all the remaining cats. However, Lionstorm seemed to be the only one grieving. Many of the cats looked happy, or even relived. A few cats even celebrated their new freedom. Lionstorm had to hold himself back from attacking those cats. The lack of grief shown angered him. Scourge did everything he could to help the clan, given the size of it. He couldn’t keep every cat fed, it was more important for the leader to live so he could better the clan.

     Scourge was a great leader, taking Lionstorm in when he had nowhere to go. His old clan deemed him to ruthless and banished him. Scourge made Lionstorm equal to Bone in power, after proving his loyalty to Scourge. Now with Scourge and Bone gone, it was up to him to lead the rest of the clan. The only problem was that he had no clue how to be a leader. He never understood how Scourge could put up with so much pressure.

     As Lionstorm was lost in thought many of the surviving cats started leaving and going on their own. Lionstorm shook his head to remove his worries and to look around. Many of the cats already left, and he was standing by himself with a few cats still hovering around the camp. They were leaving, as if there was no hope in Bloodclan. Lionstorm knew he could be a great leader… with time. He would just need help, and he knew the two cats to turn to.

     Lionstorm started searching; he had to find Snake and Ice. They were just as close to Scourge as Lionstorm was, they could help him control the remaining Bloodclan cats. The sun was starting to set and the two cats were nowhere to be found. _I should have been in that fight, I might have saved Scourge and Bone._  

     He headed back to his den. The surrounding area seemed so different without being crowded by cats. Lying down, he looked up at the orange sun set. _They better be back in the morning._

     Lionstorm opened one of his eyes in the middle of the night. Something woke him up; however, there was nothing in sight or any abnormal sounds. He slowly stood up to investigate. Before he could take a step, he heard someone talking. They were too far away to understand what they were saying. Before he could get close enough, he heard another cat tell the other to be quiet. He thought he recognized the voice. Shortly after, two cats came out into the open and Lionstorm’s suspicions were proven. It was Snake and Ice, the two missing cats.

     “About time you two showed up.” Lionstorm growled at the Bloodclan cats, “What took you so long. Most of the other cats in the battle made it back long before you.”  He made it clear to the cats that he wasn’t pleased.

     “Relax; we had to hide from the clan cats. They forced us to take a longer route.” Ice pointed out. “It’s not like we wanted to be late.”  However, Lionstorm didn’t believe him.

     “No, unless they chased you through the entire forest, you would have been back before night fall.”

     “We stopped to rest. The battle left us exhausted and we didn’t escape the forest yet. So we waited until night to travel.” Snake meowed. The lie was quickly thought of, but didn’t fool Lionstorm. The two cats only had a few cuts and scratches. Lionstorm quickly realized that they weren’t in the fight, or at least did very little fighting.

     Lionstorm glared at Ice and Snake. “Lies!” He spat, “You barely did any fighting. Almost all the cats that returned were badly bleeding. However you two have small scratches.” He took a few steps closer to them. “If you actually did something, you two could have saved Scourge and Bone. Instead you left them to die.”

     Ice walked up until he was a whisker length from Lionstorm. Even though Ice was smaller than Lionstorm, he didn’t show any fear. “Not like you did anything, you stayed here where it was safe. You’re more of a coward than Barley was.”

     Lionstorm unsheathed his claws and sliced Ice across his face. “Don’t you dare compare me to that traitor! Scourge ordered me to stay back in case something happened! And since you failed to protect Scourge or Bone, I’m the only one left to lead Bloodclan.”

     Ice glared back up at Lionstorm, blood oozing out of a deep cut under his eye. He unsheathed his claws to fight back until Snake spoke up. “You think you are going to lead Bloodclan? Me and Ice have already taken that role. We will lead this clan better then Scourge ever could!”

     “Do you really think that? You two will be leader over my dead body. You two would probably destroy this clan; no cat can be as great as Scourge was.” Lionstorm growled, turning on Snake.

      “That can be arranged. We’ll turn you into crowfood before you know what happened.”  Ice took that as his cue and jumped on Lionstorm’s back. Ice bit down hard on Lionstorm’s ear. Lionstorm yelled out in pain and tried to fall onto his back to crush Ice. He was stopped as Snake dragged his claws down Lionstorm’s face. Blood ran into his eyes and temporarily blinding him. Lionstorm lashed out in front of him, aiming for the blur of a cat. His paw struck flesh causing him to hit Snake again. Lionstorm could feel the blood running onto his paws from Snake, telling him he greatly injured Snake. Ice continued to claw at Lionstorm’s head, reminding Lionstorm of the cat. He fell back, but Ice jumped off, making Lionstorm fall onto his back. Snake took this chance and jumped onto Lionstorm. He bent down to deliver a killing bite to Lionstorm’s neck, but Lionstorm manage to rake his hind claws down Snake’s stomach. Snake immediately jumped off. As Lionstorm struggled to get up, Ice raked his claws down Lionstorm’s front leg. Lionstorm swiped at ice in response and jumped back.

     Lionstorm knew he couldn’t fight two of them at once. He glared at them through his blood stained eyes. He noticed that one of the cats was lying down. He suspected that it was Snake and he felt pleased that he fatally injured one of them. He noticed Ice turn to Snake for a second, Lionstorm turned around and ran away. _They may have won now, but next time I’ll have the advantage._

     He could hear Ice call out something but Lionstorm wasn’t focused on them. He just focused on getting out before they caught up to him.

     Lionstorm came to a fence. Looking back, he made sure he wasn’t still being followed. He quickly ran down the length of the fence until he came to a hole in the bottom. He squeezed through, pain shooting through his leg as it brushed against the fence. After he made it through he limped over to where he knew a reasonable place was to rest. He lay down beneath some bushes.

     Daylight was seeping through the leaves by the time Lionstorm cleaned his fur and wiped most of the blood out of his eyes. The cuts on his face stopped bleeding; however, the gash on his front leg was still bleeding. He knew he need to get something to stop the bleeding, but Scourge didn’t believe in having a cat who know how to tend sick cats. Lionstorm silently cursed Scourge for his strange ways. Maybe those two could do a better job than Scourge. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. _Those too couldn’t lead a kittypet let alone an entire clan._ Lionstorm smiled to himself as he lay down.

     He woke up at twilight from a restless sleep. He was still bleeding, though it was more of a trickle. He slowly stood up, making sure to keep his weight on his three good legs. He stepped out from the shelter of the bush. Going back to Bloodclan was no longer a choice. There had to be someplace he could go. The only place he could go was through the forest. Lionstorm had to risk being caught by the clans. It would be an easier task if he could remove his collar. That way he could get help from the clans.  He shivered at the thought of getting help from the cats who killed his leader.

     Lionstorm sulked with his head lowered, following the river towards the clans. If he could just make it through without being seen, it wouldn’t be so bad.

     Half way through the night, the golden cat was close enough to scent the border of Thunderclan. He scowled as he got closer; Thunderclan was the cause of the fight and the loss of Scourge and Bone. Their leader would never let him escape alive. He stopped, the border starting in front of him. He looked across for any patrols. There was no sign of a patrol and the scent seemed fresh, but whoever it was is long gone. Lionstorm took a step into Thunderclan territory, keeping a sharp eye out. His leg gave him too much trouble for a fight, and the pain was too much to outrun a patrol. The unknown terrain didn’t make it any easier on him. Walking through the forest, guided by the light of the half moon, Lionstorm had trouble being quite.

     He decided he needed to rest soon, however, if he stayed in the territory, he would be caught. His leg started bleeding again since he started using it to steady himself on the uneven terrain. A twig cracked and broke the silence of the night. Lionstorm looked around, he didn’t make the noise, so what did? The wind was blowing towards the source of the noise. He quickly jumped under some nearby bracken, hoping his scent wouldn’t give him away. A bush a couple of foxlengths away started shaking as a grey cat pushed her way through.

     “I can’t believe I’m going to be late.” She said to herself. She seemed to be limping, which brought Lionstorm’s attention to her leg. It seemed to be broken, as she was barely using it to walk. He didn’t want to, but if she found him, she wouldn’t be too hard to take down. The she-cat slowed down as she was sniffing the air. Her confused look told Lionstorm that she found his scent. She slowly followed it over to the bush he was in. He picked up her fear scent as she approached. Lionstorm bunched up, ready to spring if she found him. The grey cat was less than a foxlength away when she looked Lionstorm in the eyes before attempting to turn around to run. Lionstorm immediate jumped out and pinned her to the ground, aiming a killing bite for her throat before she had time to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

     The scared She-cat fell back with Lionstorm’s teeth bearing down on her. She did the only thing she could and kicked as hard as she could with unsheathed claws. Pain shot through Lionstorm’s stomach, causing him to jump off the cat. He was ready to spring back on her if she tried to run back to her camp. He wouldn’t be able get out before a patrol showed up. The she-cat seemed to understand that; she just stayed where she was, ready to fight again if she had to.

     Lionstorm was intrigued by the she-cat’s bravery. She was obviously not fit to fight; maybe there were more cats in the area he couldn’t scent. If there was, they would have made themselves known by now. He didn’t want to fight and risk worse injuries, so he did what he could do.

     “What are you doing out here alone? You’re too injured for any fights.” He snarled.

     “You don’t need to know that Bloodclan filth.” She yowled back. He didn’t expect her to be so aggressive with an injured leg.   
     “Bloodclan? You mean the clan that nearly killed me and threw me out? The only reason I still have this stupid collar is because I don’t know how to remove it.”  Lionstorm crouched back as if to attack again, “Now, are you going to let me go peacefully or am I going to have to rip your fur off?”

     The she-cat’s expression softens, as if she felt sorry for the cat. She took a quick glance to Lionstorm’s shoulder. There was still blood oozing out of the wound.

     “So that’s how you got that gash.” She said with a calmer voice.

     “Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I can’t fight still.” He knew that he was in no condition to fight. Enough blood has been lost to start affecting his vision. He had to find some how to stop the bleeding and the clan cat wasn’t going to let him off easily.

     The grey cat seemed to notice this problem as well. He was visibly ill and she felt as if she needed to do something, even if he was a Bloodclan cat.  
     She glared at the tom. “I can tell that you are in no shape to fight. You’ll die soon if you don’t get help.”   
     Lionstorm grunted. “Oh yeah? How could you possibly know that?” He spat.

     “I can tell just be the way you are acting. Also I’m a medicine cat, I should know these things. So if you want to live then you should let me help you.”  
     Lionstorm thought about the offer for a moment. “Depends on how you’ll help me.”  
     “You will have to come back to the camp. I’m sure Firestar will allow you to stay until you are patched up.”

     The tom hissed at the mention of the leader’s name. However it was quite due to his weakened state. “If that’s what it’ll take to keep me alive, then I guess I have no choice but to accept.”

     The she-cat was half shocked to see that the Bloodclan warrior gave in so easily. Then again, he was on the edge of death. “My name is Cinderpelt. Who are you?” She turned as she was speaking and started going back to the camp.

     “My name is…” He paused for a moment, should he tell the clan cat his real name? “Lionstorm.” He finally finished, if he was going to get help, the least he could be was honest with them. 

     However, what he was afraid of, happened. Cinderpelt turned her head to look at him.

     “That’s a clan style name? I never heard of a cat from Bloodclan with a name like that.” She continued into the dreaded question. “Were you born in Bloodclan? Or somewhere else?”   
     Lionstorm didn’t have to be fully honest; he could just leave out some details. “I came to Bloodclan after a mishap in my previous clan. They picked me up as a rouge, and treated me like one of them. I guess Scourge saw potential in me, even though I wasn’t fully trusted.” Lionstorm stopped himself when he realized he was saying too much. Why did it seem easy to just tell everything? They didn’t need to know anything about him, he was stronger than them. He was a ruthless killer, that’s what his old clan thought of him, and that’s what Bloodclan used him as.

     Not too long after Cinderpelt turned around and hissed a warning to him. “Stay here.” Before she jumped over a bush and disappeared through the entrance of the camp.  There were voices, but Lionstorm couldn’t make them out.

     After what seemed like forever, Cinderpelt poked out through the entrance and walked up to him.

     “Firestar has allowed me to heal you, but you have to leave the second you can walk on your own; and be careful, most of the clan doesn’t agree with Firestar’s ruling, so don’t expect to make any friends here.”

     “I wasn’t planning on it.” Lionstorm said with a low growl.

     The news shocked Lionstorm, even though he didn’t show it; how could their leader allow him in, knowing he was a part of the clan that tried to kill them. The clan wasn’t going to give him any hospitality, but he was more focused on not bleeding out.

     Cinderpelt pushed her way through the entrance, with Lionstorm close behind. The clan’s camp appeared before him, but Lionstorm noticed the glaring eyes of many cats first. They were all standing near what Lionstorm took as dens. Many of them would hiss when Lionstorm walked by. He ducked his head, more from weakness than to show submission. Cinderpelt turned around and hissed at him to hurry up. Lionstorm had to force himself to pick his pace up. The adrenaline from before must have hidden his weakness. His power seemed to vanish and he knew he could pass out at any moment. Before he realized, Cinderpelt pushed her way into a bramble den. Slowly, he made his way in, and was hit by a many different scents. Most were herbs and some different smells. Cinderpelt motioned to a spot on the ground covered with moss and soft leaves.

     “Lay down there. You can sleep if you have too. You haven’t lost enough blood to kill you yet, and I can stop the rest of it.”

     Lionstorm agreed without argument. He lay down on the bedding and sighed. _Yeah, if the blood doesn’t, one of the other cats will._ He thought. It was a fear that he thought of before allowing Cinderpelt to help. She might be ok with helping him, but the rest of the clan obviously thought differently. Lionstorm watched as Cinderpelt went to certain places in her den. She came back over and dropped a couple of small seeds on the ground in front of him.

     “Eat them, they’ll ease the pain and help you sleep.”

     He obliged without a second thought. The seeds looked familiar to him, but he couldn’t remember them well. Bloodclan had no need for a medicine cat. His birth clan did have one though; however, it was too long ago for Lionstorm to remember. Before he realized it, he fell asleep watching Cinderpelt pick something up.

     Bright beams of light fell across Lionstorm’s head. The light caused Lionstorm to wake up from his sleep. Lionstorm looked around curiously, was everything that happened a dream? He continued to look around until he realized he was in the medicine cat den. Lionstorm sighed; it was something too good to ask for. He slowly sat up, pain surging through his bad leg. He quickly took his weight off it, noticing that it had cobweb wrapped around it, with some paste. He was going to go look for Cinderpelt, but decided it would be better for his health to stay in the den.

     What seemed like forever, Cinderpelt finally came back in. “Oh, so you’re finally awake.” She said sharply.

     “What do you mean finally?”

     “Well, you’ve been asleep for the entire day, it’s almost sundown.”

     Lionstorm shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t feel like he sleep for a day.

     “I bet you’re hungry.” She pointed out, “You’re going to need to eat if you’ll heal fully.”

     Lionstorm didn’t notice the pain of hunger over his leg. However now that he knew about it, it wasn’t going to go away. “Sure, are you going to get something for me?” He demanded.

     “You think that you’ll be a little more nice to a cat that’s trying to save your life. I could make you get your fresh-kill, and see how the clan deals with that.”

     He replied with a growl. She was right, there was no way her clan would let him take a piece of prey alone. He would be dead by the time he could react. He let out as defeated sigh. “Sorry, just that Bloodclan doesn’t train their warriors to be polite.” He snapped.

     Cinderpelt didn’t grace him with a reply and left. Shortly after, she showed back up with a small mouse. She dropped it in front of him. “Sorry it’s so small, but Firestar won’t allow you to have anything bigger.”

     Apparently Firestar didn’t care if he would recover or not. Cinderpelt walked around the den.

     “I have a clan to attend to. Now, you are allowed to stay one more day to recover. After that, you will be escorted to the edge of our territory.”

     “One day? Do they think that I could fend for myself after one day? I can hardly put any weight on my leg right now. I don’t think that is going to change at all by tomorrow.” He hissed at her, as if she was the one come up with that idea.

     “I can’t do anything about it. Those are Firestar’s words, not mine.” She kept her voice low and calm. “If it was up to me, you would stay at least another quarter moon.”

     Lionstorm calmed down slightly. “Well that does no good now.”

     Cinderpelt turned towards Lionstorm. “Well maybe you can take it up with him. He’ll drop by sometime tonight or tomorrow.”

     “I will.” He tried to calm himself down. He wouldn’t be able to do anything if he snaps at the leader.

     After Cinderpelt left, Lionstorm was alone with his mouse. He bent down and took a few bites off of it. He quickly finished off the small mouse; it settled his hunger for now. Lying down, he realized he would have to wait for something to happen. He sighed, wishing he could fall back asleep, or pass the time with something.

     The sun started setting for the night, and not one cat showed up. Lionstorm began to wonder what happened. Whether they forgot him or that Cinderpelt has a lazy day and didn’t need supplies. He didn’t care as long as Firestar showed up so he could change his mind. The thought of getting help from a clan that helped kill Scourge was sickening to him, but he had to if he was going to live.

     Lionstorm’s ear perked up as he heard someone approaching the entrance to the den. He tried to see who it was, but had a hard time telling. He only knew it wasn’t Cinderpelt.

     However this cat pushed their way through fast. As they made it through they turned towards Lionstorm, their ears pulled back. The cat moved fast and Lionstorm realized what was happening as the cat sunk their teeth into his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, it was all Lionstorm could feel before he blacked out. The attack happened so fast. One minute, Lionstorm was laying and waiting for Firestar. The next, he is knocked unconscious by one of the clan cats.  
The pain slowly returned to Lionstorm as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around, he could he frantic, muffled, speaking. Cinderpelt was limping around her den, quickly looking for certain herbs scattered around the den. Confused, he went to stand up, but Cinderpelt forced him back down.  
“Stay down. I have no idea how you lived through that, but you're lucky Firestar showed up when he did.”  
“What… happened.” Lionstorm could barely speak. The pain was spread out through his entire body.  
“You were attacked, and nearly died.” She pressed more cobweb on a cut on his back. “You must have passed out from the pain. He went for your leg.”  
Lionstorm looked down to his injured leg, it was cut open again. Looking through the mangle of cobweb and herbs he thought he could see bone. “Who… did this?”  
“One of our warriors, Dustpelt. He was one of the warriors that were strongly against you staying here.”  
Lionstorm didn't respond, he thought it would be better to let the clan deal with Dustpelt. But he would get his revenge.  
Hours passed as he laid in the medicine cat den. I have to do something He thought to himself. Lionstorm slowly got up, keep all his weight away from his bad leg. The bleeding finally stopped. He still wondering himself how he manged to survive. He realized it would be a bad idea to leave the den so he sat down. If he was going to be going anywhere, he would have to get permission to prevent another attack. With luck, Cinderpelt came back shortly after he got up. However, Firestar was behind her this time.  
Firestar looked over and stared at Lionstorm for a moment. Lionstorm hoped he wasn't going to be blamed for what Dustpelt did.  
“I'm sorry for what Dustpelt did, he has been punished accordingly.” Lionstorm was taken aback, he half expected Dustpelt to be let off, or even praised. “Now, what I was going to talk to you about before. Why did you come here?”  
“You think I came here with a reason? I only had a vague idea of what was here since Scourge never trusted me to do anything outside the clan, until recently. A quarter moon before he died. Kind of hard to learn about the clans when he's dead though.”  
“Why did you leave? Did you come to find out who killed your leader, or to save yourself, knowing that we would help you.” Firestar asked, wondering whether or not Lionstorm knew he killed Scourge.  
“I didn't leave, I was chased out. The clan blamed me for not saving Scourge and Bone. Two cats chased me out, but not before I nearly gutted one of them.” He growled, remembering what Snake and Ice did to him. “I only excepted the help because I'm not mouse-brained, I won't choose death if there is a way I could live.”  
Firestar stared at him a while longer, his face unreadable. Lionstorm had a feeling that Firestar was thinking if he should throw him out or not. After a quiet moment Firestar spoke.  
“You don't talk as if you grew up in Bloodclan. Most cats from there either try to escape and become loners or kittypets; the rest die for the clan. You are smarter than the rest of them.” Firestar looked closer at the injured cat across from him. “You joined Bloodclan, you were a rouge before.”  
Lionstorm narrowed his eyes, glaring at the leader. “Yes, and that's all you need to know.” He didn't need Firestar to know more about him. He was leaving the second he could anyway.  
“I didn't expect you to say anymore. I'll leave you alone now.” Firestar said before turning to leave.  
Lionstorm laid back down, before Cinderpelt walked over with some poppy seeds. “So you're not a true Bloodclan warrior? I didn't think they would be the ones to take in a rouge.”  
Lionstorm grunted. “Not like it was an easy thing to do., but I had no choice. I didn't know how to fend for myself well, and they offered protection. I had to prove myself though, and I wish I knew it wouldn't have been worth it.” He ate the poppy seeds, glad to have something to dull the pain.  
“Prove yourself? What do you mean?”  
“They had me prove that I could be apart of Bloodclan. That I was strong enough. They had two cats, barely old enough to be warriors. Apparently they broke some rule the clan had and Scourge forced me to kill them. I was so desperate, I did it without hesitation. He treated me with respect after that, the only cat that ever did before. It made me feel powerful; like I finally belong in somewhere.” His voice carried his sadness on it.  
Cinderpelt laid down next to the injured tom. She didn't say anything for a moment. “I see why you were so upset about being chased out. Maybe the clan life could still fit you. Just an actual clan instead a group of scavengers.” She sounded sincere. Was she really inviting him to join Thunderclan?  
He shook his head. “No, I much as I would like to, it isn't for me...”  
Cinderpelt interrupted him before he finished. “But Bloodclan wasn't a real clan, so you don't know how a real clan is like.”  
Lionstorm turned and snapped at Cinderpelt. “You act like you know everything! But you still can't tell. I was born and raised in a Clan. A real one like yours. I thought you would have understood that by my clan name, but apparently you are too dull to realize that! I even said I wasn't born into Bloodclan. Did you really think for a moment that a rouge would be given a warrior name?” He felt angry prickle his pelt. If he wasn't in such a bad shape he thought that he could swipe the cat across her face.  
Cinderpelt said nothing in return. Her face was emotionless but he could see angry and sadness in her eyes. He didn't regret what he said though. He watched as she walked outside of the den, most likely to tell Firestar what he told her. The idea of joining a clan confused Lionstorm, he always thought he never could be apart of another real clan again. However, the idea of joining a clan that helped kill the only cat he looked up to, made the initiation to Bloodclan seem slightly better. He closed his eyes, feeling the effects of the poppy starting to kick in. The pain of his cuts dulled while the aches vanished. He hoped that he wouldn't have to stay in the company of this clan for very much longer. He thought, though, that making an ally or two from this clan wouldn't be a bad idea; or befriending the entire clan could prove to be useful in the future.

A quarter moon passed since Lionstorm was attacked by Dustpelt. His leg was mostly healed, and he could put weight on it. It still hurt to walk on it, but he could manage to ignore the pain. He managed to meet some of the cats that agreed with Firestar, such as Graystripe and Sandstorm. While others made it clear he still wasn't welcomed. Firestar told the clan that Lionstorm was well enough to leave soon.  
Lionstorm was happy to get out of the clan, but he had to wait until later in the day to be escorted out. Cinderpelt did tell Firestar what he told her. He half expected Firestar to say something about it, but he barely heard from the leader after he spoke with him in the medicine cat den.  
With Cinderpelt watching over him, Lionstorm was able to walk around the camp. He was just glad he could actually do something other than sleeping in the den. Since he was able to walk around the camp, he manged to get on the good side of some cats, as he planned. Firestar, Cinderpelt, and Graystripe all seemed to have more trust in him than the rest of the clan. He gave up on the idea that he could befriend the entire clan, and focused more on those three. If anything, at least he would have the leader of the clan to fall back to if he needs to.  
The sun was reaching it's highest point in the sky, and a patrol came back through the entrance to the camp. Lionstorm watched them pass, glaring at Dustpelt as he broke out of the group. He heard someone call him. He turned to see who it was, and saw Graystripe walking up to him.  
“Firestar says the escort it ready. You're going to be leaving soon.” He said.  
“Great, now I can finally get out of here. Whose going to be leading me out?”  
“Me and Firestar. Also, you could try to sound like this place isn't a two-leg nest. We did save your life after all.”  
Lionstorm let out a huff “Like you did anything. Cinderpelt saved me, and Firestar let me stay. No one else deserves my gratitude.”  
Before Graystripe could say anything else, Firestar made his way over to the two cats.  
“Let's go, I don't want you causing anymore trouble by just being here.” Firestar said, looking at Lionstorm.  
“Trust me, I want to get out of here just as badly as you want me to.” Lionstorm turned around and started walking. “Let's go.”  
Firestar quickly took the lead; Graystripe followed close behind Lionstorm. They moved through the entrance, and brought him to the edge of the territory. Lionstorm kept walking away, until he heard Firestar call him.  
“Are you sure you don't want to join us? Most of us have seen that you are not who you seem during the time you stayed.”  
“You think I want to stay here? Has my attitude not show you how much I hated being stuck here? The clan life isn't for me.” Lionstorm spat back.  
Firestar kept his voice low and calm. “If that's how you feel, then good luck on your journey. If you need our help ever again, I'll be glad to offer the help.”  
Lionstorm was surprised at how Firestar kept his cool. “Thanks, I'll remember that if I get into trouble again. And thanks for saving my life.” With that Lionstorm turned back and left, leaving the clans behind.  
Lionstorm kept walking till he got to the river. He turned and went back the way he first came. Except this time, he will keep following the river. The wind was slowly picking up, and a clouds covered the sky. Lionstorm looked up ahead to see how much shelter he would have. There were no trees, or anything else that he could see that would shelter him from the rain. Lionstorm groaned as he realized he was going to have walk in the rain. At least he was alive, and his leg was getting better by the day. A little rain wasn't going to stop him.


End file.
